Unfinished Business
by Lizwontcry
Summary: Grissom wants to ask Sara out on a proper date, but many different obstacles are getting in the way.


**I'm participating in the lastficstanding contest on LJ, and this was written for the prompt "comedy of errors." It's not betaed, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

Grissom had been trying to ask Sara out on a real, proper date for weeks now. Much to his dismay, things weren't going as planned.

The first time he tried to ask her to dinner was at the hospital the night they found Nick buried alive. At first Grissom wasn't sure if he should take a situation as emotional as Nick's ordeal to ask Sara a question he knew she'd be too vulnerable to answer. But something happened that night. He knew that it was time to stop playing games and do what he wanted to do ever since the Forensic Academy Conference back in '98.

So while the others were all huddling together, hoping with everything they believed in that Nick would be okay, Grissom suggested he and Sara go on a hunt for some good coffee for everyone.

"That would be great," Catherine said. "The coffee here tastes like fried moth balls."

No one questioned Catherine on how she knew what fried moth balls tasted like. Instead, he and Sara walked outside and found a nearby Starbucks. As they walked, he practiced what he was going to say in his head.

When the drinks were ready, Grissom carried them while Sara sipped hers.

"Um, there's something I want to talk to you about..." He trailed off.

"Yeah?"

"Well, what happened tonight really got me thinking," he said nervously.

"Me, too. You never know what's going to happen when you come into work, do you?"

"Exactly, yes. In that vein, something became clearer than ever to me tonight, and I wanted to ask you something--well, something important to me."

"Oh, my God," Sara stopped in her tracks. Grissom was surprised; he didn't think she'd have that kind of reaction.

"Yes, I know I've taken way too long, but don't be so shocked. I mean--" He finally noticed she wasn't looking at him. She was taking the top off her coffee cup to look at something inside.

"Grissom, there's...there's a roach in my coffee!" She ungracefully spit out any remains she had left in her mouth, and then very precisely flung the remaining coffee in a trashcan. "Ugh! I can't believe I just almost drank a roach!"

Grissom frowned. "What a waste of a good roach," he said mournfully. She stared at him in disbelief, and then turned around to give someone at the coffee shop a talking to. Grissom felt sorry for whoever was on the receiving end of Sara's coffee wrath.

He did not end up asking her to dinner that night.

A few weeks and way too many chances later, he decided to just call her and ask her over the phone. He made this decision while he was in the lab, going over evidence they collected at a crime scene earlier. The victim's bra was missing, it seemed, which was frustrating because there was supposedly evidence on it. It was probably not the best time to make the call, but he really couldn't wait any longer.

"Griss, what's up?" Sara asked when he called. "Do you need me at the lab?"

"Oh, no, not at the moment," he said quickly. "But I needed to ask you something--"

"Is it about the casino heist case? I thought my notes were a little unclear. It turns out--"

"No, no, it's not about that. It's just that, well, I've been thinking a lot lately about something, and..." He became distracted as Sofia and Brass came bursting through the lab, looking fresh from a scene. Sofia was holding the missing bra in an evidence bag.

"Yes?" Sara prodded gently.

"Here's that bra you were looking for," Sofia told him, not seeing he was on the phone. Grissom put his finger to his lips, trying to shush her before she caused any more damage.

"Is that Sofia?" Sara asked impatiently.

"Yes, but--"

"There was also some underwear, too. I'll show you when you got off the phone." Sofia grinned. Grissom wondered whether she was playing some kind of game that only she understood, or she was just completely clueless. He never knew with her, really.

"Um, you're busy, just call me later, okay?" Sara hung up. Grissom sighed. He thought about calling her back and explaining--it was, after all, a simple misunderstanding. But he didn't, because he was a coward, and actually, part of him was a little relieved Sofia interrupted his moment. Because when it came down to it, he was still too scared to ask out the woman he could never get out of his head.

Grissom tried unsuccessfully 3 more times before he got it right. The first time, there was a bird situation involved, and they both ended up covered in pigeon droppings. The second time, right before he could get the words "will you please go to dinner with me" out as fast as he could, Sara literally stumbled over dead body. He vowed to never try to ask again at a crime scene. The third time, they were going over evidence when Hodges interrupted with yet another way to kiss his boss' ass. Grissom swore Hodges could sense situations where he was least likely wanted, and took advantage of them fully.

Grissom was getting tired of all the interruptions, so when they were both off and he knew she was at home, he drove over to her house and knocked on the door. She answered with her hair a mess, dressed in the cutest boxer shorts-tank top combination known to man. Even in such a simple outfit, she still managed to take his breath away.

He figured if she asked him in, something terrible and unexpected would happen before he got the words out. So he decided to ask before she could even say, "Why did you wake me up?"

_"I'll say she looks as clear as morning roses newly washed with dew,"_ he said before he could stop himself.

"Why are you quoting Shakespeare on my front porch?" She looked more amused than annoyed. That was a good sign.

"You know when you asked me to dinner once?"

"Um, yeah, but that was 2 years ago, Griss. A lot has happened since then."

Now she just looked confused. He didn't blame her, but what could he say? At least he was finally learning from his mistakes. How could he possibly even begin to explain to her why he couldn't say yes when she asked the first time? There were so many reasons, so many little details, so many tiny pockets of emotions that were in play, and he didn't even know if he _could_ explain--if he even had the words to explain. But if she just gave him the chance, he would try. She deserved that much from him.

"I know, I know, and I sincerely apologize for my...for being obtuse for so long. And I would be honored if you'd let me take you up on that invitation, perhaps tomorrow night around 9? I make a mean Butternut Squash Ravioli."

She stared at him for way too long. He started to get nervous. But then she smiled, looking relieved and, for once, relaxed.

"Thank God this is what you wanted to ask me. I thought you were trying to tell me that you're dating Sofia and you wanted my blessing, or something equally terrifying. I just didn't want you to finish your sentence. If I'd have known this is what you were going to say, I would have made it a lot easier."

Grissom exhaled, and she laughed. She invited him in for coffee, and they talked for hours. After that, she finally started to let him finish his sentences.


End file.
